


tension

by Chaosandthecalm



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drunk Shenanigans, First Kiss, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaosandthecalm/pseuds/Chaosandthecalm
Summary: "It had been weeks of this; him watching Lance. It was starting to get dangerous. "





	tension

The ceremony was a glorified house party. If the house in question was an alien castle. Keith took another sip of his drink. It smelled earthy and tasted like potatoes and mint. But it was clearly some form of alcohol. His head was already slightly fuzzy, his limbs feeling loose. He needed it. Especially since right across the room, looking incredibly tall next to the tiny alien creatures crowded around him, was Lance. 

His skin glowed under the low lights in the room. Keith drank more. It had been weeks of this; him watching Lance. It was starting to get dangerous. Last time Lance caught him, giving him a questioning look, slightly annoyed and already geared up for a fight. Keith had just glared at him and walked away, his face burning. Still he kept watching him. The easy way he talked to people, not caring what planet they were from. The way he looked when he laughed. The way his eyes blazed when he was excited about something. Keith swallowed thickly and forced himself to look away. His stomach was burning, whether from the drinking or from his thoughts he wasn’t entirely sure. 

When he glanced back Lance was looking at him. Even from where he was standing Keith could see the challenge in Lance’s eyes. So instead of glaring Keith just jerked his head, daring Lance to come closer. It was a second before he moved, a second in which it was difficult for Keith to breathe. Lance moved slowly through the crowd, his own drink held loosely in his hand. He was always so relaxed. It was infuriating. 

“Having fun?” Lance asked as soon as he was close enough. He leaned against the wall next to Keith, raising an eyebrow. Keith snorted and took another long drink. The warmth in his stomach started to spread.

“That’s one word for it.”

Lance laughed, short and soft, just a rush of air. Keith shivered.

“They were gracious enough to invite us to the wedding.”

“Is that what that was?” 

They had stood in a circle for an hour while the tiny aliens sang and banged huge drums that sounded like elephants stampeding. 

“Probably?” Lance said, shrugging and finishing off his drink, putting the empty glass on a passing tray. 

Keith shifted closer.

“So…”

Lance hummed, waited for him to go on. He was looking out into the crowd, his face relaxed. Keith let his eyes sweep over his profile, the straight line of his nose, the dip above his upper lip. His throat felt tight.

“It’s been a crazy year huh?” Keith finally said, making Lance laugh again.

“You can say that again!” 

Keith felt his mouth tug up into a smile. 

“You want to know what the craziest thing about it was?” 

Keith’s palms were sweating, the drink he was holding was almost slipping from his grasp. Lance glanced over at him, waiting. Keith swallowed, his throat feeling tight. The words were right at the tip of his tongue, ready to come out. It was perfect, they were both drunk enough that he could pass it off as a joke.

“Lance!” 

They both jumped slightly, turning to watch Pidge run over to them, her drink spilling over the sides of her glass.

“Should you be drinking that?” Keith asked. Pidge rolled her eyes and giggled. Her cheeks were tinged pink and her eyes were shining. She was definitely going to regret it the next morning. Keith brought his glass up to his lips to hide his smile. 

“What’s up?” Lance finally asked, leaning forward to hear her over the noise of the party. Pidge was waving her arms widely, telling him about some super computer that the tiny aliens had, hidden away in a store room in the back of the castle. 

“You have to come check it out!” She screeched, the rest of her drink spilling onto the floor between them. 

“Woah, ok dude. I’ll go if you get some water first.” 

Pidge grumbled but obliged, following Lance as he led her to the refreshment bar. Keith could feel the slight tinge of disappointment as Lance walked away. Before they got too far Lance turned to look back at him, smiling slightly. 

“Catch you later?” he shouted over the noise. Keith raised his glass and smiled back. 

~~

The castle was enormous. Which was strange since its inhabitants were half the size of humans. Keith walked down another dark, empty hall lined with huge rounded doors. He wondered how many aliens it took to open one of them. The warmth of alcohol was still sitting in his stomach, his limbs feeling loose and heavy. His footsteps echoed through as he continued walking. He could no longer hear the party. He hoped he could find his way back. 

“Keith!” 

He jumped at the voice, turning to find Lance walking toward him.

“Hiding?” he asked as he got closer, his voice bright and loud. He had clearly continued drinking after he left Keith. 

“Is it obvious?” 

Lance smiled and shrugged, “I know you’re not the social type.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

Lance reached out a hand and pushed a finger at the crease between Keith’s eyebrows.

“You’re always scowling man. You need to lighten up.” 

Keith’s skin was warm where Lance had touched him.

“Maybe you need to be more serious.” He said quietly, looking away. Lance just laughed, too loud in the empty hallway. 

“Come on. Let’s go look at weird alien stuff.” 

Keith sighed but followed Lance as they made their way further into the castle. They walked down hallway after hallway, peeking into rooms. Most of them were empty or clearly used for storage. Strange alien containers were piled high, almost to the ceiling. Lance was clearly getting restless, huffing quietly every time another door opened to reveal more nothing. Then finally Lance pushed one of the giant doors open and whistled, his eyes brightening. Keith peeked around his shoulder and laughed. It was a huge room, one corner of which held a giant four poster bed. Every other inch of the room was used for storing bottles of the mystery alcohol they were serving downstairs. 

“Well now…this I can work with.” Lance said, turning and grinning at Keith.

“Why is everything here so big?” Keith asked, running his fingers over the covers of the bed. It was too big for humans, and most definitely too big for the tiny aliens. 

“It wasn’t originally their castle. They took it over from another alien race ten years ago.”

Keith turned to look at Lance, surprise clear on his face. Lance just shrugged.

“Pidge told me. Apparently they’re small but extremely vicious.”

“She should fit right in then.”

Lance laughed, the sound echoing in the room. Keith felt himself smiling. Making Lance laugh was a personal victory every time he managed to do it. 

“So how about we open up one of these bad boys?” 

Keith turned to see Lance holding up one of the giant bottles of liquor. 

“Sure, why not?”

~~

“So Hunk is puking in the bushes and I’m so drunk I can barely stand but I’m still trying to convince them that we both ate some bad shrimp….”

Keith giggled as Lance paused to take a sip from the bottle they were passing between them.

“Anyway, long story short, they finally ended up believing me but I threw up on their shoes two minutes later.” 

Keith laughed again, taking the bottle back, their fingers brushing. They were sitting with their backs against the giant bed, shoulders pressed together. Keith was drunk, but not drunk enough not to store every single moment in his memory. The warm feeling of Lance against him, the way his shoulder shook when he laughed, the rasp in his voice from drinking. 

“Now you tell me a story…” Lance said quietly, laying his head back against the mattress, his eyes closing.

“Maybe it’s time to call it a night.” 

Lance frowned and turned to look at him.

“But I’m having fun.” 

Keith heart skipped. It was those flippant comments, that probably didn’t mean anything to Lance, but everything to him that had him staying there. Despite the fact that they would be at each other’s throats as soon as they got back to the ship. 

“What kind of story?”

“What were you going to say? Earlier before I left with Pidge. What’s the craziest thing about this whole…” Lance waved his hands, trying to indicate their life. Keith’s breath froze in his chest. The words bubbled to the surface, just waiting for him to spit them out. 

“You really want to know?” he asked quietly. Lance was too close, and when he turned to look at him Keith could feel his breath against his cheek. 

“That’s why I asked.” 

The silence between them was heavy. 

“Lance…” 

They both jumped as the heavy door of the room was pushed open, a tiny alien shuffling into the room. He let out a little squawk of surprise when he saw them.

“Oh! My apologies. I just came for more refreshment.” He said, his voice high and nasally. Lance just grinned at him.

“Same here.” He said, holding up the half empty bottle. The alien giggled and took two of the bottles, struggling to lift them. Lance pushed himself up, grunting as he got to his feet. 

“Let me help you out.” he said, his words slurring slightly. Keith pushed down the feeling of disappointment and got up too, going over and grabbing the other bottle from the alien.

“Much appreciated.” He squeaked out, bowing to them.

~~

“Some night huh?” Shiro asked as they all made their way back to the ship. Their hosts had begged them to stay longer but Allura convinced them that they all had very important Voltron business to attend to the next morning. It had been a lie but after their battle earlier and the drinks the aliens kept pushing into their hand they were ready to collapse.

“I need my bed and a sandwich.” Lance mumbled, his eyes half closed. Keith grunted in agreement, too tired to form words. In the back of his mind he could still remember how it felt to have Lance next to him, to feel his heat and listen to his laugh.

The ship felt too big and too quiet when they all finally made it on board. The metal walls felt cold compared with the light and noise of the party. 

“Goodnight.” Lance muttered, shuffling off towards the dorms. Keith watched him go before slowly following. Disappointment still sat in the pit of his stomach. What did he think was going to happen? He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. Everything felt sore. He wondered for a moment if showering would be a good idea in his current state. 

“Hey.” 

Keith stopped, his eyes going slightly wide. Lance was leaning against the door to Keith’s room, ankles crossed in front of him. His eyes were half lidded but he seemed more alert now.

“Hey…”

“You never told me a story.” Lance said quietly, pushing away from the metal door and stepping toward Keith. The space between them felt electric. 

“I-I can’t think of one.” 

“Really?” 

The corner of Lance’s mouth turned up into a smirk and Keith’s stomach flipped. 

“Nope.”

“Well how about this one…” 

Lance’s hand reached out and tugged on the front of Keith’s uniform. He stepped forward on instinct and then Lance’s other hand was sliding into his hair and tilting his head back. It took a second to realize what was happening before Lance’s lips pressed against his own. The kiss was soft and tentative and a little off center. The edge of intoxication and exhaustion clouded Keith’s mind. Lance pressed forward harder, his lips parting slightly. Keith sighed against the kiss and reached out to grab Lance’s hips. Lance was kissing him. It was actually happening. 

“Lance, wait…” he said, his own brain screaming at him to just shut up and let it happen. Lance pulled away, his hand still cradling Keith’s face, impossibly gentle. 

“I’m sorry…” Lance started but Keith shook his head quickly. 

“No, it’s not that I…I’m not-” He sighed, his drunken mind scrambling around for the right words, “I just want to make sure this isn’t just a fluke. That you’re not just doing it because you’re drunk…”

Lance blinked, his eyes slightly tired but clear. Keith’s heart jumped in his chest. 

“A fluke? Dude, I’ve been trying to get in your pants since we got into this whole mess!” 

Keith’s eyes widened.

“What?”

“Why do you think I tease you all the time? I’m not that great at this you know. So-I tend to resort to very childish tactics to get my way. Clearly they don’t work very well.” He finished quietly, looking off into the distance, his eyebrows furrowing. Keith just stared at him, at the truly perplexed look on his face and started laughing. The sound echoed through the empty hall and he silently apologized to everyone. When the laughter finally died down he looked up at Lance who was staring at him, eyes wide and slightly amazed. Keith breath caught in his throat. 

“You like me.” He mumbled, voice still light from laughter. 

“No shit.”

This time Keith was the one who leaned in to kiss Lance.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> I am not dead! I know it's been months since I've posted anything but I'm FINALLY getting back into writing. It's been a crazy few months for me and I wish I could go into detail about it but this is not the time.  
> I'm a little rusty but hopefully I'll be back in full force soon!  
> Thank you to everyone who left comments and kudos for me while I was away! It was extremely lovely and encouraging.


End file.
